elementanimationfandomcom-20200213-history
An Egg's Guide to Minecraft/Credits
The following are the credits for An Egg's Guide to Minecraft. Opening Credits Element Animation Studios and YouTube Productions present In Association with Mojang AB and Google An Element Animation Studios Production A YouTube Original Movie Starring Jason Sargeant Scott Stoked Dan Lloyd and Corinne Sudberg An Egg's Guide to Minecraft Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Movie Created by Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Christine Atkin Liam Giles Wayne Oram Mark Bennicke Scott Stoked Minecraft Created by Markus "Notch" Persson Mojang Microsoft Written by Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Christine Atkin Liam Giles Wayne Oram Phil Drewry Andrius Jocevicius Pete Calvért Sir Paul David Everatt IV Alex Rusted Johanna Hesselmann Joel Louis Houghton Steven Wilson Directed by Andrius Jocevicius Dan Lloyd Produced by Dan Lloyd Executive Producer Michael Bussan Music by Dan Lloyd Editors Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Additional Editor James Sharp (uncredited) Production Designer Dan Lloyd Art Director Christine Atkin Visual Effects Supervisor Liam Giles Animation Director Dan Lloyd Casting Directors Jason Sargeant Dan Lloyd Casting Manager Steven Wilson Cast Jason the Egg - Jason Sargeant Steve/Herobrine/The Guy who Explodes/Narrator/Yahoo User #1 - Scott Stoked Villagers/Dan the Egg - Dan Lloyd George the Pig - Daniel "C418" Rosenfeld Alex - Corinne Sudberg Christi the Egg - Christine Atkin Internet Guard/Yahoo User #2 - Oli White Computer - AudreyGolightly13 Chatroulette Pervert - Hugh M. Adamson The Extremely Flamboyant "Creepus explodus" Creeper - Dan Bull Additional Voices Mrs. Giles BertieBertG Wickedshrapnel Sethbling Gage Kimbrell Sir Paul David Everatt IV Alex Rusted Joel Louis Houghton James Hughes Ben Shute Enrique Josephs Storyboard Storyboard Leads Wayne Oram Keith Wier Storyboard Artists Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Christine Atkin Johanna Hesselmann Wayne Oram Joel Louis Houghton Editorial First Assistant Editor Liam Giles Second Assistant Editor Paul David Everatt Animatic Artists Liam Giles Dan Lloyd Animatic Editors Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Paul David Everatt Liam Giles Visual Development & Design Minecraft Design Lead Markus "Notch" Persson Character Design Lead Jason Sargeant Visual Development Lead Dan Lloyd Characters, Props, and Sets Designed by Sir Paul David Everatt IV Markus "Notch" Persson Jens "Jeb" Bergensten Jason Sargeant Dan Lloyd Visual Development Artists Markus "Notch" Persson Jens "Jeb" Bergensten Christine Atkin Jason Sargeant Wayne Oram Dan Lloyd Virtual Location Scout Jason Sargeant Modeling and Rigging Modeling and Rigging Supervisor Sir Paul David Everatt IV Modeling and Rigging Lead Wayne Oram Modeling and Rigging Artists Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Christine Atkin Brian Horgan Texturing and Building Texturing and Building Lead Sir Paul David Everatt IV Motion Graphics Lead Jason Sargeant 2D Textures and Graphics Markus "Notch" Persson Jens "Jeb" Bergensten 3D Motion Graphics Dan Lloyd Texturing and Building Artists Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant BlockWorks Crew "The End" Models Provided by BlockWorks Lead Modeler BlockFortress Modelers Lady Krystine Lucavex Ral Pren Sculptor Matthew R. Stiles Lead Set Builder X33N Set Builders James Delaney MrMadSpy Layout Layout Lead Dan Lloyd Layout Artists Liam Giles Johanna Hesselmann Andrius Jocevicius Dan Lloyd Joel Louis Houghton Paul David Everatt Alex Rusted Jason Sargeant Character Animation Character Animation Supervisors Christine Atkin Dan Lloyd Character Animation Manager Paul David Everatt Character Animation Lead Jerzy Perez Character Animators Tim Burks Claudia Kleinheinz Eric Scheur Jason Dixon Joni Lyytikäinen Raean Calma Micah Eloi-Davis Jacob Ovrick Andy Lefton Sir Paul David Everatt IV Liam Giles Johanna Hesselmann Brian Horgan Joel Louis Houghton Andrius Jocevicius Dan Lloyd Jcon Ovrick Jerzy Perez Jason Sargeant Corinne Sudberg Emiliano Topete Stephen Van Wyk Technical Animation Technical Animation Supervisor Dan Lloyd Technical Animation Manager Sir Paul David Everatt IV Technical Animation Lead Joel Louis Houghton Technical Animators Sir Paul David Everatt IV Alex Rusted Liam Giles Dan Lloyd Effects Effects Leads Dan Lloyd Liam Giles 2D Effects Animators Markus "Notch" Persson Jens "Jeb" Bergensten 3D Effects Animators Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Liam Giles After Effects Artist Dan Lloyd Simulation Technicians Liam Giles Jason Sargeant Digital Pyrotechnics and Flame Artist Liam Giles Lighting and Compositing Lighting Supervisor Dan Lloyd Compositing Supervisor Christine Atkin Lighting and Compositing Lead Liam Giles Lighting and Compositing Artists Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Johanna Hesselmann Liam Giles Sir Paul David Everatt IV Production Production Manager Dan Lloyd Production Assistant Jason Sargeant Production Secretary Christine Atkin Production Coordinator Lian Giles Post Production Post Production Supervisor Dan Lloyd Post Production Graphics Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Johanna Hesselmann Liam Giles Post Production Visual Effects Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Johanna Hesselmann Joel Louis Houghton Paul David Everatt Liam Giles Post Production Technicians Joel Louis Houghton Paul David Everatt Dan Lloyd Post Production Coordinator Liam Giles Post Production Assistant Jason Sargeant Post Production Manager Paul David Everatt Stereoscopic 3D Graphics and Color Grading Dan Lloyd Closed Captioning by Peso255 Sound Designers Dan Lloyd Sir Paul David Everatt IV Sound Effects Editor Dan Lloyd Sound Engineered by Daniel "C418" Rosenfeld Foley Artists Sir Paul David Everatt IV Martynas Jocevicius Music Composed and Edited by Dan Lloyd (Element Animation Music) Music Written and Produced by Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech) Additional Music by Daniel "C418" Rosenfeld (Mojang) Second Part of the Credits Original Soundtrack Available on iTunes, Google Play, and Spotify from Element Animation Music/YouTube/Incompetech Original Minecraft Music Soundtracks Now Available on CD and iTunes from Mojang Music and Ghostly International "Block by Block" Written by Alex Rusted, Sir Paul David Everatt IV, Joel Louis Houghton, James Hughes, and Dan Lloyd Composed by Dan Lloyd Vocals Performed by Alex Rusted Lead Guitar Played by Joel Louis Houghton Synth/Guitar Played by Sir Paul David Everatt IV Maniacal Drums Played by James Hughes Villager Vocals by Dan Lloyd For YouTube Founder/Chief Technology Officer Steve Chen Founders/Advisors Chad Hurley Jawed Karim Chief Executive Officers Chad Hurley Susan Wojcicki For Google Founders Sergey Brin Larry Page Chief Executive Officer Larry Page Executive Chairman Eric Schmidt For Element Animation Founders Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Christine Atkin President/CEO Dan Lloyd Vice President Christine Atkin Website Designer Dan Lloyd Technology Windows Administrator Dan Lloyd Mac Administrator Johanna Hesselmann Render Wranglers Jason Sargeant Johanna Hesselmann Liam Giles Dan Lloyd Lead Render Technician Jason Sargeant Render Technicians Joel Louis Houghton Liam Giles Dan Lloyd Systems Administrators Jason Sargeant Liam Giles Dan Lloyd Server Administrator Jason Sargeant Technology Support Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Christine Atkin Liam Giles Wayne Oram Phil Drewry Andrius Jocevicius Pete Calvért Sir Paul David Everatt IV Alex Rusted Joel Louis Houghton Special Thanks to BertieBertG WickedShrapnel Roomie Haley Pearson AnimationCraftPG5 Scott Stoked Gil Haim Steinberg Oli White Nathan Sturkie Rocker 9522 Will Reasons Zachary Magnis Poldy-Poops Heather Jones Stephen Manojlovic Lasse Engen Carleen Boer Rohan Oliver Vanessa Blanche Eyre Ezekiel Mamintada Veikko Ikonen Wyatt Nunnery West Antiques Kushal Nagarsheth Elias Lilleseth Joseph Spratley Yi Shi Elisabeth Kleven Doris Robinson Fiona Burke Sethbling Marina Zingaus Stevey Marcellin Logan Shaw Amy Burk Alexander Melde Dan Filz Besoin D'Argeni Final Part of the Credits Animation and Modeling Software used Autodesk Maya Cinema 4D Visual Effects Software used Adobe After Effects Motion Graphics Software used Adobe Animate Cinema 4D Video Editing Software used Adobe Premiere Pro Sound Editing Software used Adobe Audition Music Composing Software used Logic Pro X Rendered with RebusFarm Render Service This film has been animated at the United Kingdom with the support of The British Film Commission In partnership with The British Film Institute Color by Technicolor® Presented in Dolby Digital 5.1 Copyright © 2016 Element Animation, LLC All rights reserved. A United Kingdom Co-Production Element Animation, LLC and YouTube are the authors and creators of this motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America, the United Kingdom, and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by YouTube, LLC A Google Company Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits